New realm, New story
by HuomisenMurhe
Summary: A realm, where the Pokemon are young men and the trainers are women. A young trainer's story, as she sets on her quest to save the world and recruit a powerful team to support her. But how will her journey go, when she cannot even bond with her Starter Pokemon?
1. Chapter 1

The harsh sound of an alarm clock was the first thing Julia heard that morning. Tossing and turning in her sleep, before her tired hand slammed on the snooze button. Only to miss it, again, again and again.

Finally the puffy, auburn brown haired youth lifted her head. She took the clock into her hand and put the alarm off with a sigh.

"Ugh... I guess I should-"

Glancing at the clock, her eyes widened.

"I am late!"

With that the young trainer jumped from her bed, rushing through her closet. Only to remember that she had already packed everything she owned! And had left today's outfit on the chair next to her.

"Hop, hop, hop faster." she chanted while trying to get into her black capri pants, that were resisting her attempts. Julia pulled the yellow t-shirt and same colored jacket on before she made a mad dash for her shoes.

The 17 year old young woman was out of her door, running through the empty streets only to come a sudden halt.

"MY BAG!" she shrieked, Julia turned on her heels and run even faster if possible. Back to her home, she grabbed her bag and made another mad dash outside. Never having run this much in her entire life. Which showed on her young body, having a bit more shape and meat around her. Being a bit chubby.

"Ah, damn."

Julia had to stop to catch her breath only a small way from Professor Oak's Laboratory. She didn't want to show up wheezing and coughing for her breath. Even if she was late.

Walking the rest of the way to the Laboratory, crossing her fingers and saying a mantra in her mind. 'Please be late, please be late, pleaaase be late.' So that she wouldn't be the only late one, the Professor could be late also.

Julia's hopes died a little, there was no sign or note on the door, that the Professor would be late. She still politely knocked on the door before entering. The place was tidy, different kinds of gadgets and equipments had been placed on a desk.

"Excuse me, Professor Oak? Umm.. it's me, Julia. I am a little late, sorry about that."

The young woman said a bit uncertainly, almost getting a feeling that she was alone in here. And not actually sure if she would prefer that. Instead of the humiliation that she was way too late on such an important day.

"Ah, Julia, good to see you! Are you ready for your big Adventure?"

A kind looking, older woman approached Julia. Who breathed out the air she hadn't realized she was holding in her lungs. Professor Oak's hair was already a little grayish between the sweet brown. She had been doing this for a long time. Guided and set off young Trainers for their important quest to save the world.

"Yes, I am sorry I am a little late."

Julia apologized, not having wanted to start her trip like this. Having pictured this day a million different ways and this was not one of them.

"It's alright, this is not the first time someone is late. I prefer late than not prepared actually."

Oak assured, placing her hand on Julia's shoulders and giving it a squeeze. Everything was fine and she could breath a lot easier now.

"Though, you being late leaves you with no chances to choose your partner, I hope that is alright."

"It is fine, I am prepared to go to this journey with anyone, professor."

In her mind, Julia had hoped that she would get the cool and calm Bulbasaur. Possibly the best choice for her personality wise. But Julia would gladly take the energetic and fun Squirtle, not being picky.

"Good, now I have a few things here for you before I'll introduce you to your partner."

Oak said, leading the way to her desk. Going through the things, she handed a small electric guide to Julia. It was about the size of a post card, fire red in color.

"This is Pokedex, it has all the tips and hints you'll need. Also any money you or your partners earn will be deposited here. And it is like an ID for you and your future team."

The Professor explained, Julia looked at the shiny new gadget in her hands. Before placing it inside her jacket and waiting for further instructions.

"I am certain, that you know this already, but I want to run you through the Journey's main purpose one more time. Incase you have any questions. So... Your goal is to collect 6 Talismans or Badges, depending on whichever you prefer. You will have your trusted partner by your side, the point is that you both become stronger and form a better bond. It will make the battles easier when you can trust each other."

Oak smiled warmly, folding her hands over her chest. Julia nodded, this was the basics of it.

"Your team can have six members, well, five plus you. You can use these pokeballs, when you wish to invite someone to your team. Pressing the small button in the middle will activate it and form a bracelet that is now linked to your Pokedex. It has the information you need about your it can be viewed once the bracelet is activated."

Julia nodded her head, gulping a little. While it was all familiar information, it was finally sinking in. She was going on her journey to Save the World.

"Professor, How can I find these badges?"

Julia asked, not knowing where to find these little items she needed.

"There are "Gyms" in several towns, like in Cerulean city. You can easily spot them, and there are usually signs as well. These Gyms tend to test the strength, courage and bonds of you and yours partners."

Oak explained, unable to give anymore information. Julia nodded, trying to think if she had anymore questions, but for now, nothing popped in her mind.

"You can call me from a town or a Pokecenter. And your partner is well informed as well, do not waste his knowledge either. Now, are you ready to meet the lucky Partner?"

Oak asked, smiling and leading the way outside. The weather was bright, sun was high already while a small wind swept past them. A perfect day to start her Journey. Julia had been too busy this morning to enjoy the warmth of the sun. Breathing in deep, when the sounds of punching caught her ear.

Julia turned her head, her dark eyes first caught the sight of a flaming red hair. Her eyes moved down to a stern face and the concentrated eyes. His body was wrapped in flaming red cargo shorts and a black tank top. His feet bare against the fresh, bare grass. And finally, Julia's eyes spotted the tail with a flame at the end of it.

"Charmander, your trainer finally arrived."

Oak yelled, approaching the fire type young man. His stern expression not melting or even softening when he saw Julia. Making the poor girl shrink a back a little from such a harsh look.

"Hmm.. I think not."

His voice was deep, like melted chocolate on a delicious, yellow banana. Though the answer wasn't as pleasant as the sound of his voice.

"Now, now, Charmander, you know the deal."

Oak tried to patch the situation between the two, but Julia was still uncertain. What she could say at this situation? Not wanting to make it any worse as she was pretty much stuck with him no matter what. The Young man was over a head taller than she was, so having to look up quite a much.

The young man, older than Julia, picked up his sweater from the ground. He slung it over his shoulder while making his way before the two women. And still his look was not melting! Julia almost took a step back. This had been why she had wanted Squirtle or Bulbasaur. The two were much more easier to handle.

Ok, so maybe Charmander wasn't her first choice either.

There was a nudge to Julia's side, realizing that Charmander was staring at her. Drilling holes through her forehead pretty much. Oak kept nudging.

"Julia, the Pokeball. To form a team."

The professor reminded kindly to young trainer. Who blushed and dug through her pockets. In the heat of the moment unable to remember where she had stuffed the tiny white and red balls.

An audible sigh escaped between Charmander's lips before Julia found them. But one she did, she raised her hand up in a victory for the find.

"Great."

Was all Charmander said, holding his arm out. This was going to become a wonderful journey.

"Good, place the ball on his wrist."

Oak adviced, pointing at a spot on the young man's hand that would do. Julia nodded, she carefully placed the ball on Charmander's wrist. Not wanting to touch him or aggravate any further. Pressing the button on top of the ball, which activated it. The small ball extended around Charmander's wrist, wrapping about it. Julia's pokedex made a sound, having connected to her new partner.

"That means that you two are now a team. And that the Ball has successfully connected to the Pokedex. Great, now you two can be off for your own adventures."

Professor Oak smiled, happy to send off another pair to face the world and hopefully save it.

"Thank you for everything, Professor. I will keep you updated!"

Julia swore, turning around to start walking. But she noticed that Charmander was already quite far away. Putting one foot before the other as she did her best to catch up the Fire Type. Professor Oak smiled, watching the two. Until she couldn't spot them in the distance anymore.

And so Julia's journey begun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please, wait!"

Julia yelled, but her fiery spirited partner didn't make any signs to stop or slow down. Sighing, Julia tried her best to keep up, but Charmander was way too fast with walking. Well it might also help, that his legs were much longer than hers.

"Keep up or be left behind."

Was all the young man spared his breath to her. Which was the first thing he had spoken since the two hard left from Professor Oak's Laboratory a few hours ago. It was past noon and the two hadn't stopped even once after that. The fast paced walking was taking it's toll on the young, inexperienced trainer. More than she wanted to admit.

The sun no longer brightened the day, clouds had covered the sky at this point. The wind had picked up, and was much, much colder.

"Please! Just... slow down a little. I cannot keep up with you."

Julia pleaded, having to stop for a moment. Charmander stopped few feet ahead of her, taking in a deep breath, holding and letting it out. Looking over his shoulder at his new Trainer, who was nothing like the Fire type had hoped her to be. She was young, looked weak and couldn't keep up when it mattered.

"Thanks."

Julia breathed, needing two.. three.. four minutes before she stood up once more. Her legs ached from having to force them to keep up with the tall Young man.

"Why are we in a hurry any way? There is nothing around us, no one chasing."

Julia tried to inquire, but Charmander chose not to provide her with an answer. Instead he took this as a sign that she was ready to keep on walking. A loud, exasperated sigh escaped between Julia's lips. She picked up her speed once more to pretty much jog besides Charmander. Who spared no second glances at his trainer.

The silence ruled once more between the two partners. And it got heavier the longer neither said anything. And Charmander looked like the world could end he still wouldn't open his mouth. So fixed were his eyes to the horizon and that stern look was most likely glued to his face.

The wind picked up, Julia zipped her jacket on better. But the jogging and running was keeping the poor girl warm none the less. The sky was getting darker too and not because the sun had almost gone down. No, it was going to rain. Wait! Was that why Charmander was in such a hurry? To find them a shelter before the rain would break out?

No, that couldn't be it.

"There, we'll stay the night in that cave."

Charmander broke the silence, who still spared no glances to Julia. Instead he started to walk faster towards the shelter. The Young trainer was happy to have a chance to rest her feet finally, so she was not putting up a fight. Oh no, she wanted to sit and not move again today. Not even certain if she had the energy to do it.

The cave was dry, sand covered some of the ground. Otherwise the rock hall was quite bare. Yet Charmander didn't stay put, leaving to scout the lands around them.

Julia placed her back bag down, she undid the sleeping bag and fished some food out. Hoping that what she had packed for her Journey would last them long enough to reach a town.

"Hmph."

Was all the Fire type grunted when he returned, dropping some dry wood on the ground. But the Pokemon made no effort in starting a fire, he took a seat on a rock and kept a look at the distance.

After a short while, when Julia was 100% certain. That Charmander was not going to move from his spot, she scooted over. Piling the firewood in a nice circle and being aware of the pair of eyes that kept observing her. Could this be a test?! Julia shook her head, no, that couldn't be it.

Having them a neat pile, ready to lighted. Still the fire lizard made no move to pitch in. If possible the Young man looked like he was in even worse mood than before!

Julia took two dry pieces of wood and tried to rub them together to start a fire. Not having packed matches, she had spend the entire summer learning how to do this after all! But of course now, when her life depended on it, the fire was not starting.

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

Came the smooth voice a bit further from her. Julia having caught the attention of her partner who looked at her with a funny look on his face.

"Starting a fire, what does it look like?"

Julia tried to defend herself and her actions. What did it look like she was doing? Those stern, judgmental eyes made shivers run down her spine none the less. But the trainer held her ground.

"It needs some kindling, there was dry grass at the end of the cave. I'll light it once you fetch the grass."

Charmander said with a loud sigh of annoyance. Leaning his head against his hand for his hapless partner.

Blush covered Julia's face. She remained uncertain if it was from anger or embarrassment. Or the possible combination of both. With a huff she got up and moved to look for the grass at the end of the cave. She had to get to hands knees to find anything, but there was something poking beneath the sand.

Tugging on the small, dry turt, it looked like dry grass. Tugging a few along with her before she returned, feeling victorious from her small task. She placed it well around all the fire woods, so the fire could have a good start. Her eyes swiftly found her partner who looked at her none impressed. Raising an eyebrow at her, when Julia kept sitting there.

Her annoyance returned, but she moved back by the side of her bag. Charmander breathed in, and spirit out a small fireball at the wood. And before Julia even realized it, they had a nice little fire going on, that warmed the cave in a slow pace.

Her partner stood up, headed back of the cave. Slouching down against a rock. Which looked really uncomfortable to the trainer. But didn't seem to bother Charmander the least.

Soft sound of the rain hitting all about them was soothing. Julia closed her eyes to enjoy and take in the moment. Calm down her nerves from the first day of her journey.

"Were you planning on cooking?"

Came a tired, annoyed voice from the back of the cave. Charmander hadn't even opened his eyes, he was still laying there.

"Well... I do have a little something here."

Julia relented, she was getting hungry too. But making a mental point that she was not doing this for Charmander, but because she herself was hungry.

She placed a pot above the flame and poured some of the ingredients inside. With a wooden spoon, she started to mix it all together. She left the food simmer on the fire, looking through her bag for spices.

There was soon an eager hand near her. Charmander had moved to stirring the pot. Mixing and blending everything while he held out a hand for the spices. Julia took a moment before she gave him the spices.

Charmander's fiery hair seemed even more alive in the warm glow of the fire. Julia took notice, that her partn

er had discarded his sweater. Showing off his arms more now.

His tail moved about curiously, Julia was careful about the fire tip not touching her. Charmander blew more fire beneath the pot to add some more heat.

The trainer gathered her legs against her chest. Feeling content observing what her partner was doing. For once he didn't have that stern, annoyed look on his face. While he still looked quite concentrated, the air around the two was a lot easier now.

"Umm... Do you like cooking, Charmander?"

Julia tried to spark a conversation, hoping that she had read the mood right.

"Not particularly. Just something I know how to do."

Was the short, quick answer that she got. Not in reality the spark to keep on the conversation. But Julia was willing to take anything she would get.

"So.. umm.. I heard your powers can evolve?"

She tried one last time. Having seen him training outside Oak's Laboratory. So maybe he was passionate about that?

"Yeah, my powers can evolve two times before I hit my max."

Charmander answered, but his answers were still short. Julia recalled that different pokemons had different amount of levels. But it was usually once or twice. Along with their powers, their equipments also evolved to match their new powers. While it was rare, there were also pokemon's who had no chance to evolve. Their powers could still grow quite exponentially with training. To compensate the lack of evolving.

The night went by quietly, Julia was unable to think up anymore 'bonding' questions. And Charmander didn't look like he was interested in it either. The trainer was still positively surprised by the food. It had deep flavor, and Julia had never eaten anything this good before. Not herself being so gifted in cooking, knowing the basics. But she was gifted in burning her food than making it anything like this.


	3. Chapter 3

The sweet sound of birds chirping woke up the young trainer from her slumber. Julia yawned, streching, her back and neck hurting. This was her first time not falling asleep on a soft bed. And she could feel it all over her body. The ache run from the tip of her toes all the way to her neck and ears.

She groaned, having a good look about herself. Finally it was bright outside, the sun being high on the sky. Julia took a quick glance behind her. Charmander was still fast asleep against the same rock from yesterday. And the Fire type looked more than comfortable against the hard piece of stone. Julia might even describe him having a content aura.

She quietly got up, with a stealth of a cat the trainer snuck outside of the cave.

The sun was beautifully warming up the grass and air around them. It was still a little early, but Julia's body ached for her to move. To stretch her body.

And why not, Charmander could still rest. Julia headed towards some tall grass, as rarer herbs tended to grow there.

A small warning went through her mind, remembering someone saying that it was not safe to go to the high grass. But the trainer was unable to remember that reason. It might not even be a warning now that she thought about it.

So with a good conscience, Julia ignored the nagging sound at the back of her mind and ventured forth. Leaving her bag and partner behind.

Sweet scent of flowers filled the field. All sorts of different kinds of plants mixed together. To create even more beautiful smell.

"Hmmm.."

Julia mused, being certain that she saw something move in the corner of her eye. But but the time she turned there, nothing was moving. A fiction of her imagination?

She shrugged and kept on walking. Julia hoped a little that she would have a hat with her, the sun was shining without a mercy from a clear blue sky.

"Oh, Burn heal!"

The trainer smiled excitedly. Spotting a fire red plant, with long leaves between the tall green grass. Getting onto her knees, being careful to examine the plant. And made certain that it was the right one. Not wanting to take poison with her instead.

"Lucky, these are rare."

She smiled, taking a small knife from her pocket. Julia was careful to cut the plant without severing it's roots. So new one would grow some day. The spicy, thick aroma confirmed Julia's suspicion. Having picked the right plant.

She was about to tuck the plant into her pocket for later, when something flash before her. Julia got back to her feet with new found swiftness, she was on alert. Looking around her, someone or something had stolen the Burn Heal herb from her hands as well.

"Who ever you are, show yourself!"

Julia demanded with a strong voice, not being afraid. She was more annoyed than scared at this point.

Behind a tree something lilatic came into view, Julia turned towards the figure. The red plant tightly squeezed into his fist.

"That is mine, give it back."

Julia said, holding out her hand for the person to hand it back to her. Having stolen it from her hands after all!

"Hmph."

Came a cocky grunt from the lilatic Pokemon, who finally came to full view. It was Rattata! Having fluffy, lilatic hair that resembled almost two mouse ears atop of his head. Matching shirt and white jeans. He was slim, which suited his sneaky behavior.

"How much are you willing to pay for it?"

The pokemon asked, eyeing the plant curiously. Possibly knowing it's worth himself. Julia was a little taken back by the sudden turn of events. Searching through her pockets, but she had left het money with Charmander. It was all in her bag. And the trainer had a feeling that the Pokemon wouldn't let her go back to the cave to get it.

Finally the warning that she had ignored rang clearer through her head. 'Beware tall grass, wild Pokemon dwell there.' Sweatdropping as it might have been better if she hadn't come here.

"I don't have any money on me, please, give it back."

Julia said, keeping her voice just as firm as before. Not wanting to let the rat pokemon see through her nervousness. That was taking over her body slowly. Julia was no fighter, it was usually the job for the Pokemon and not for the trainers. But it was not unheard of, that wild, sneaky pokemon attacked undefended trainers.

"Really? Then I'll gladly take your pokedex and Pokeballs. They were worth a whole lot."

Rattata changed his tactic, obviously after anything Julia had on her. That he could of course earn money from. The said trainer had those precious items in her pockets. Now wishing that she had left them back with Charmander. Who was possibly still sleeping too! And even if he wasn't, he wouldn't know where to find her.

"I changed my mind, you can have the herb."

Julia gave up, her items were more important than the herb. Which Rattata figured out too, squishing the plant between his nimble fingers. Glaring at the Trainer while his tail was moving about more agitated.

"I haven't. It's them or your health then."

Those large, reddish eyes had turned quite cold. They were piercing, but nothing compared to Charmander's eyes. That could possibly drill through the very Earth if he set his mind to it.

Julia took a step back, wondering if she could outrun Rattata. Possibly not, any outdoors activity wasn't her forte. Still she was not going to give up without a fight. Because she couldn't keep on her journey, if she lost them.

Without anything word, the brown haired girl turned on her heels and took off in a sprint. Her eyes closed as she solely focused on just running. Not looking behind her or in front of her. The sound of nimble feet quickly gained upon her.

Cursing in her mind, Julia tried to run quicker. As quickly as her legs would allow her to. However they were her worst enemies, stumbling and falling on the ground. Julia's legs felt like pair of noodles from how tired she was.

"Now I have you!"

Came a victorious squeek behind her, Rattata was already up in the air. Bouncing on her or he would have. But his head was caught in a powerful hold.

Those cold, stern eyes glared at the mouse before he was thrown back a good distance.

"CHARMANDER!"

Julia smiled, for the first time on her journey, she was happy to see him. Happy that he was here with her. That strong back was a welcome sight to the trainer as she struggled to stand up. Something that Charmander offered her no help with. Just holding her Back bag for Julia to take. No questions on what was happening or if she was alright.

"Tch, so you weren't alone."

Rattata growled, being more careful around the mean looking fire type. Charmander folded his arms over his chest, streching his neck. Getting ready for an obvious fight. His silence annoyed the mouse way too clearly and maybe that was the point of it.

"Don't think that you'll win!"

was all Rattata screamed before he lounced his attack. Bouncing way too nimbly on Charmander, this was not his first fight. Charmander looked unimpressed. He side stepped and with one ferocious punch sent the Rat stumbling back.

That flaming red hair moved like real fire along with Charmander's moves. His tail moved about, balancing the Fire type marvelously.

Meanwhile Rattata gasped for breath, the punch had emptied his lungs. But his fighting spirit was far from empty. Rattata was about to use his whole arsenal to defeat the silent fire lizard.

With speed and agility, Rattata took a long route around Charmander. Whose eyes followed the lilatic mouse about him constantly. Despite Rattata's quick and speedy moves, he was unable to loose Charmander. Which the Rat didn't see as a problem.

Julia was behind Charmander, holding her bag while she watched the two. This was her first battle as well. So the poor Trainer was a little overwhelmed by what was happening. She did try her best to keep up with Rattata, but it proved to be much harder for her.

"Charmander?"

she asked, but not disturbing his concentration any further.

Rattata made a sharp turn and with his feet, kicked sand at Charmander. Who had to use his arms to shield his eyes from being blinded.

An oppertunity that Rattata took to lunge at the defenceless Fire type. Smirking victoriously, this battle was decided.

"CHarmander, look out! He is coming at you!" Julia yelled, but way too late.

Charmander pulled his lungs full of air, he lowered his arms just in time for Rattata to scratch his cheek. But the Rat was too close to dodge quickly now. Which the fyre type used to his advantage. Emptying his fire breathing lungs on the Rat, whose hair caught aflame. Leaving the rat no other option, but to escape and leave the two in peace.

Julia sighed, not realizing how still she had been, until the battle ended. A smile returned to her lips, Charmander turned around.

Small trickle of blood running down his cheek from the nasty scratch, but that was it. Julia looked through her bag quickly and held out a bandaid for her partner.

"Here."

she said, smiling to him. But Charmander didn't return the smile. Instead of grasping the bandaid, he took a hold of Julia's wrist, pulling his trainer close to him. His eyes serious and much sterner than before. If that was even possible!

"Why did you leave?"

Charmander demanded, those sharp eyes not allowing Julia to look away. His strong hold kept her before him. Julia was not sure at first what she could say, what would be alright for her to say?

The truth.

"I decided to take a walk, to look for some herbs for later. You were sleeping and..."

"Do you even realize what could have happened?!"

Charmander growled dangerously, his hold not loosening one bit around Julia's wrist. His eyes showed no concern for Julia either.

"Well.. I... Didn't think.."

"You certainly did not! There are wild pokemon around, the Team Rocket could have shown up! I could have lost my partner!"

Charmander yelled seriously, finally letting go of Julia's wrist. Throwing it back to her, not wanting her help. He just swiped his cheek with his thump and turned around to leave.

"If you don't want to go on this journey, we better turn back now. Professor Oak will find me a new partner."

The fire type said, his back strained. His whole body was tense. Julia hadn't even realized it, in what kind of danger she had invited on herself by going on her own. But back at her village there was no such a problem. Before she had become a trainer, she could walk about freely.

"I... I am sorry, Charmander. I didn't realize what kind of danger I was in, I will strive to do better in the future. So.. please, be my partner."

Julia pleaded from her stern partner, who finally looked at her over his shoulder.

"This is the one, final warning. Next time you do something this stupid, it's over."

Charmander said, but there was something in his smooth voice. Beneath all that anger and harshness. A soft, concerned tone, buried beneath everything else. But Julia was able to spot it.

It made her smile, she walked over to Charmander. And placed the Band aid on his cheek without saying anything. Making the Fire type huff, but he allowed her to do it.

"Let's go while we still have day light."

Charmander said, leading the way. But every so often, he would look over his shoulder. To make sure that Julia was following him.


	4. Chapter 4

The following two days went by quickly, Julia learned very little about Charmander. Who most of the time lead the way on their journey. He spoke just as much as he had on the first day, which wasn't much.

"Ahhhh..."

Julia let out a loud sigh, getting to have a well deserved break from walking since fresh of dawn. Removing her shoes and allowing her feet to catch some air. Charmander took a seat on a stone not that far from Julia. But the Pokemon was keeping a watch. They were far from Pallet Town, so naturally more wild pokemon would be moving about.

"How long until the next town?"

Julia asked, using every moment she could to try and chat with her pokemon. While in most cases she got the cold shoulder, this was not one of them.

"We should reach Viridian City tomorrow."

Charmander still kept his answer neat and short. His sharp eyes scanned the waving grass about them. Any pokemon could be lurking in there. At least by the looks Charmander was giving to the turf.

But Julia was feeling safer with her partner around, even if she was having no luck in bonding with him.

"Would you like anything?"

she asked, going to dig through her bag for some snack to keep her strength up. "Water." was the answer she got. Turning around, Julia reached for her back bag. Which was all of the sudden pulled into the tall grass around them!

"Charmander! Someone took my bag!"

The trainer yelled, pulling her shoes back on. Charmander was faster, he was on his feet and running through the grass. Their food was in the bag, so losing it was not an option for the two.

Julia followed his suit, able to spot that tail fire much further. She lacked the speed Charmander had. But having the guts and determination to keep on running. Even when Julia could feel the burn rise in her lungs. Tasting metallic.

Her partner didn't even glance behind himself. Charmander was solely focusing on catching this rotten thief. From the corner of his eyes, Charmander could see a different path. That would give him the advantage over this hard terrain. Hopping to a higher ground and keeping on pursuit.

From the distance Julia could spot her partner, he was closing on the thief. Whose lilac tail kept waving in the tall grass. That curly tip was familiar to Julia. She had seen it before, she was certain of it.

Charmander took one last spurt, his flaming red hair easily giving away his position on the higher ground. Making it easy for Julia to spot him. Charmander took a mighty leap. He landed before the thief and cutting his escape route efficiently.

His sharp, stern eyes fixed on the culprit who had no where to run. With Julia catching up with the two, the thief was surrounded.

"Who ever you are, please, hand back my bag."

Julia said, her voice having a bit sternness.

"You know who it is, didn't you learn your lesson before?"

Charmander growled, the look on his face hardened and annoyed at this inconvenience. So Julia had been right, she had recognized that curly tail from somewhere. Gasping a little, she recognized that fluffy lilac hair as well!

"Rattata!"

Julia huffed, why was he here again? The trainer felt a little bit better about her situation this time, with Charmander here.

"Tch..."

was all the Rat Pokemon said, trying way too obviously look for a way out of this situation. A bit of a cocky smirk rose to Charmander's lips as he took a step forwards to the Rat. His eyes not leaving the pesky pokemon that was still holding onto Julia's bag.

The last time he had tried to get her Pokeballs and pokedex, was the rat after the same items once more.

"Give my bag back and we'll let you go."

Julia said after a silence of no one moving or saying anything. Rattata was surprised, but so was Charmander as well. Who was not approving this his trainer's decision.

"What are you babbling? He stole from you? And will most certainly do it again."

Charmander voiced his opinion, not holding back the least. Julia was a little taken back by his sharp tone towards her. But she too could stand her ground, and seeing no reason in hurting Rattata if he was willing to hand her bag back.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Charmander. And nothing happened."

Julia pointed out. She was not feeling that comfortable arguing about these things before a stranger. Her words weren't the ones Charmander wanted hear, his attention fixed on his trainer now.

"Nothing happened? I had to chase him and cut off his path. Last time who knows what could have happened to you!"

His eyes were flaring up, his tail moving about angrily. Julia felt shrinking back, being faced with such fire and anger. The back of her mind reminding how she would have none of these problems with Squirtle or Bulbasaur. Had she only woken up early, her trip would have been much more pleasant.

But those two weren't her partners, Charmander was. And she would have to get used to it, even if they were a bit ill matched. She needed to accept her partner, even when she was faced with his anger.

The Fire breathing lizard was quiet, waiting for Julia to say something, anything! Or show a sign that she understood how much in danger she had been last time. She couldn't go easy on these wild pokemons, especially the likes of Rattata. Who lived on stealing and taking advantage of trainers.

"Are these the two, Rattata?"

A foul stench filled the air, Charmander gripped his nose and looked behind himself. Where three Pokemon stood, the trio having snuck up on the pickering couple. And were now slowly creeping, cirling around them. Rattata smirked victoriously, pulling the bag over his shoulder.

The foul stench came from a short, chubby Pokemon, who wore purple sweater and same colored pants. With bright red hair wild on top of his head. Gloom.

The second one had blue jeans on, with white top and swirly print on it. The top showed his muscular upper body. Poliwhirl.

The last one was armored from head to toe in mustard yellow armor. His eyes sharp and keeping them on Julia. Kakuna.

Rattata sneaked from between the two and moved to join his small gang.

"Yes, the flaming one hurt me."

The rat squeeked, pointing at Charmander. Who instinctively pulled Julia behind him, glaring at the gang surrounding them. There was no point in telling Julia to run, she remained close to Charmander. Not sure what to do, they were out numbered.

"Charmander..." Julia whispered, her hand on his back. Damn it, in her bad she would have had something. Maybe something to create a diversion or to somehow give Charmander an edge over the group. But her bag was on Rattata's shoulder and he didn't look like he was going to give it up any time soon.

The best course of action was a surprise. Charmander pulled his lung full of air and shot a fire ball at Kakuna. To at the very least remove one of the Wild pokemons.

"UGH!"

Charmander groaned, being doused in water. Poliwhirl had seen through his surprise and stopped them before the Fire type had a chance to do it. Being drenched, his tail flame surviving thankfully.

Julia raised her fist, going to fight too. She had no experience, but she would be damned if she would leave all of this to Charmander.

"HAHAHA... look at her!"

Rattata snorted, pointing at Julia with a snicker. She was visibly shaking, but not lowering her fists. No matter how much they would laugh at her attempts, she would fight too!

A wet, much larger hand was placed atop of her smaller ones. Charmander pushed her hands down, his eyes burning as he looked at Poliwhirl.

"Charmander?"

Julia asked, looking up at him. But she received no answer, only getting to see his strong back. Having his trainer securely behind him. Julia nodded, lowering her hands, but sticking close to her partner.

"Hmph, you still going to fight? You should just roll on your back and surrender."

Gloom snorted, smirking to his buddies. This would be easy. But Charmander didn't back down, instead standing even taller than before.

"Give her BAG back."

Charmander growled, glaring at Rattata.

"And what? You'll let us go?"

The Rat snickered, the gang laughed as well.

"No I won't. I just don't want it broken along with your face."

The fire type smirked a bit smugly, but that was possibly the wrong move. Rattata was not laughing, and Gloom and Poliwhirl were advancing on Charmander.

Charmander took the charge, bouncing on Gloom. Whose stink hadn't become any easier to Charmander. Poliwhirl was quickly pulling Charmander off of his buddy. But the fire type was not remaining still. Landing a punch on Poliwhirl's jaw and getting free.

"Ugh!"

Charmander groaned, Rattata had bitten on his fiery tail. And the two others weren't far behind.

"CHARMANDER!"

Julia yelled, seeing her precious partner in the middle of the fight. Kakuna placed his hand on her shoulder, warning her not to go there. Biting her lower lip, not sure what to do. How she could help.

A large shadow swept past the Pokemons, making the gang stop and look about them. The sky was clear, there were no cloud on the blue sky above them. So what had created the shadow.

"Oh no, Run!"

Rattata screeched, dropping the bag and being the first to take off. Julia turned towards the shadow that kept coming closer and closer to them. But the sun was behind it, it was hard to tell what it was exactly.

Poliwhirl and Gloom looked at each other before they as well took off. Kakuna had disappeared somewhere as well.

"Charmander."

Julia gasped, moving over to her partner that was quite beaten up.

"Get behind me."

Charmander growled, weakly pushing the trainer behind him. And for a good reason since the next moment a large pokemon had landed before them. Large wing sprouting from his back, a few scars here and there. The pokemon was no newbie to fighting obviously. A pink, wild hair on his head and hawk like eyes. He crossed his arms over his sand colored shirt. Looking at the pair before him.

"You still willing to fight?"

came an amused chuckle between the pokemon's lips. There was kindness in his eyes, looking at the combo.

"Don't come any closer."

Charmander growled warningly, but he was panting. His clothes were a bit torn and he was in no condition to fight.

Pidgeotto chuckled, he picked up the bag from the ground. Charmander intensified his glare. But at this point he just might, MIGHT be willing to sacrifice the bag.

"Sorry, that is mine."

Julia said, taking a step forwards. Standing now besides Charmander.

"Here."

Pidgeotto said, throwing the bag easily at the trainer. Who almost fell over catching the heavy bag. This random act confused Charmander, who refused to move from Julia's side. Not until he would know what the bird pokemon was after.

"Thanks and thank you for driving the other away."

Julia on the other hand smiled kindly to Pidgeotto, who returned the bright smile. He took a few careful steps closer. But stopped when the glare from Charmander intensified to new limits.

"I am amazed of your loyalty, boy. But you are in condition to keep giving me such harsh glares. I am not here to fight you two."

Pidgeotto said, chuckling handsomely. Placing his hand on his hips, but not taking a step closer. Not wishing to aggravate Charmander any further. The fire pokemon was at his limits obviously.

"Then why are you here? I am sorry, but all the wild pokemons recently have been after us."

Julia kept on the conversation, she felt no fighting intent from the bird pokemon. Pidgeotto turned his warm eyes towards the new trainer.

"I spotted the fight from afar and I have been following Rattata and his gang for a while now. I don't like what he is doing and I do my best to interfere to stop such activities."

Pidgeotto said, not approving what that thieving gang was up to. It had also earned him a few scars, but it didn't look like they bothered him.

The air about the trio remained calm, and even Charmander finally relented, relaxing. He got up, sitting down a rock close by. Obviously trying his hardest not to show how injured he was.

"You two will never make it to Viridian City this injured."

Pidgeotto pointed out the harsh truth, it was still a days walk until Viridian City. And Rattata and his gang would be on the look out after this. Knowing Charmander to be badly injured.

"Pfft, why do you think we are heading there?"

Charmander asked, not liking the bird pokemon knowing where they were headed.

"I do not, I hope you are heading to the closest town. Or at least now try to head there."

Pidgeotto answered, his eyes scanned the injuries on Charmander. He would need to visit Pokemon Center to get patched up. Julia sat down besides her partner, taking a first aid kit from her bag.

"What should we do?"

She asked, they couldn't stay out here either, needing to try and make it to the closest town. Or their trip might end here.

"If you want, I can accompany You until then. I was planning on heading that way as well."

Pidgeotto suggested, not even glancing at the glaring fire type. Able to feel his stern eyes drilling holes at him for even daring to suggest such. While Julia's eyes brightened up, a smile made it's way to her lips.

"Thank you, we would be grateful for your help, Pidgeotto."

The trainer smiled, thanking the large bird pokemon that easily towered over the already tall Charmander. He threw a whistle to Julia.

"Blow to it if the gang or anyone else returns. I'll go and get us some dinner."

With that the mighty bird took to the skies, leaving the partner to tend their wounds for now. Charmander was in a need of a break, even if he was not going to admit it. Julia took a wipe, carefully taking hold of Charmander's arm. Cleaning his wounds carefully.

It was quiet once more, Charmander glaring before him. But for once he allowed her to tend to him. Not that the fire lizard looked like he was enjoying of this. The silenced kept on going, neither saying anything.

"Why did you invite him?"

Charmander finally asked, his eyes still having that glare in them. Julia was putting away her first aid kit, she lifted her eyes. Looking at her partner, was that what had been bothering him? But this was the first time Charmander actually showed interest in her. In a way.

"Because I don't our journey to come to an end yet, Charmander. You were injured from protecting me."

Julia said, not even needing to think the reason for that long. The answer seemed to be enough for Charmander, who was quiet until Pidgeotto returned. The group resting and eating, taking this moment to gather strength.


End file.
